Sonata 1 - Eight Idols In A Fashion Show
When the eight idols are all very bored, they decided to act on a fashion show in Klara's room. However, something weird just happened to Klara. What happened to her? Did she snap her Ticket? Characters *Sumire Hanasaki *Mikan Shiratama *Akane Urawa *Klara Bokerdole *Ichigo Amanogawa *Ann Fukuhara *Yurika Hanasaki *Sango Yagichi Roleplay An Idea Sumire: I'm bored!! I'm so bored!! I'm very bored!! I'm super bored!! I'm really really bored!! Klara: Please, stop repeating those words. It's getting annoying. Ann: Well, to be very honest, your robotic voice seems pretty annoying. Klara: Ann!! How do you get rid of these robotic voices???? It really is pretty annoying. Sumire: Well, I've heard that when I first met Prez and Kotori, they also have that robotic voice but when they were awakened, they lose it. Klara: How do I get myself awakened? Akane: I've heard that you snap tickets with someone and then.... Klara remembers everything about what Haruka said to her but she ignores it Sumire: I got something in my very own small mind. Klara: You sure do have a small mind. Sumire: Oh Klärchen, you don't know what this little brain of mine got. Why not try all the coords in PriPara like a Fashion Show challenge? Sango: Eh, really? Sumire: Yes!! Let's go! *runs to the PriPara hills* Akane: Hey wait for us you Miss Fast Feet. Klara: Friends Ticket, awakening, hmmm....maybe after the fashion show.... Many Choices Of Brands Sumire: Okay, Fortune Party is all mine, ALL MINE!! *evil laugh* Sango: Since Mikan will have Silky Heart, I'll get Twinkle Ribbon. Mikan: Okay! I'll use my brand Silky Heart, nano. Akane: I'll get Baby Monster. Yurika: Athletic.....Ranch......Nadeshiko *gets her sword* Sango: Ahh!! Please don't kill me!! Ichigo: Okay! Athletic Ranch is mine!! Ann: I'll get Pretty Rhythm!! Sumire: What about you Klara? What brand you want to use? Eh, Klärchen. Are you okay? Klara: Marionette Mu!! Mikan: Something wrong, nano? Klara: Oh no, this is nothing. Sumire: The method is this. This will be one against one and the pairs will be randomly picked using this. *shows them two sticks* Ann: Sticks? Like drop them and viola I found my beloved partner. Sumire: Remove the "beloved" part and it is a yes. Took the words right out of my mouth. Yurika: I'm very excited! Sango: It doesn't show Yurika: I need to keep myself in my elegant character. Sumire: Don't cry. Klara: Hmph, and why? Sumire: You might not get your destiny partner. Yurika looks at Sango and blushes while Sumire drops the sticks Sumire: Our first set of partners, Ann VS. Akane, in other words A VS. A. Ann: Alright! Good luck. Akane: Okay! Let the trains go! Ann: Yeah, sort of Akane VS. Ann Coord Change Start! Akane starts of with Shion's very first casual coord Akane: The Eternal Punk Coord Ann gets to wear Naru's spring coord Ann: The Gingham Sherbet Coord (Score meter rates a tie) Sumire: Looks like it is a tie!! Coord Change Start It looks like it's ninja time! Akane: Nin'nin Among The Sun Coord Ann goes for this pretty wedding dress Ann: Pure White Wedding Coord (score meter rates a tie again) Akane: Are we equal? Ann: Not even close Akane: Glitter Tomboy Coord Ann: Pure Premium Wedding Coord (tie again) Akane: This score meter is broken. Sumire: But it doesn't lie I promise. Just continue dressing up. (Akane and Ann give each other a rivalry expression) Akane: Kashikoma! China Coord Ann: White Rhythmic Idol Coord Akane: Get You! China Coord Ann: Black Rhythmic Idol Coord Akane: Rock Style Lady R Coord Ann: Symphonia Passion Coord Akane: Eternal Black And White Coord Ann: White Summer Vacation Coord Akane: Midnight Firework Yukata Coord Ann: Fairytail Teacup Coord Akane: Cold Paint Black Coord Ann: Fresh Pink Coord (the score meter still rates a tie) Akane&Ann: We.....give....up! Sumire: Okay and okay! All (ex Sumire): Huh? Sumire: A new score meter! Ann: A new battle between me and Akane please!! Sumire: That would unfair Akane: But we both always get a tie. Sumire: It's not my fault. Next stick goes to Mikan and Ichigo. Ichigo VS. Mikan Coord Change Start Ichigo starts off with this coord. Wonder why? Ichigo: Special Idol Kenji Coord Mikan, well, like an angel Mikan: Sweet Milky Ange Coord (score meter gives Mikan the win) Ichigo: The Battle is still on!! Mikan: Gelo Ichigo: Kara Kara Nurse Coord Mikan: Blue Heart Coutour Coord Ichigo: Happy Ball Coord Mikan: Nano, Spring Coming Coord Sumire: Winner! Mikan! Mikan: Gelo!! Ichigo: Congratz! But I won't loose to you when it comes to athletics. Sumire: Next stick goes to Yurika and Sango. Sango: Okay! Yurika: Makenai! Sango VS. Yurika Coord Change Start Sango goes for the PriPara Police Go Go Coord Sango: PriPara Police Go Go Coord '"Our brave yamato nadeshiko wears this bamboo themed coord'' Yurika: The Sakurairo Blossom Coord (score meter gives Yurika the win) Sumire: Onee-chi, you're good!! I might loose to Klara!! *cries* Sango: You're thinking too far and ahead. Yurika: That's my little sister. Sango: Dream Heart Lace L Coord Yurika: Nadeshiko Shower Natural Coord Sango: Sunny Sun Parasol Coord Yurika: Bamboo Paradise Coord Sango: Creamy Pastel Ribbon Coord Yurika: Rising Sun Clover Coord Sango: Illusion Sky L Coord Yurika: Lovely Kimono Fresh Coord Sango: Rainy Day Pastel Coord Yurika: Romantic Natural Flower Coord Sumire: Winner goes to Sango! Which means me and Klara go against each other! Sumire on the flower field!! Klara: Watashi ha makenai temo...... Sumire: Something wrong? Ann: You two are always bickering and arguing so I think this will be one of the best VS I ever saw. Sumire: Watashi ha gambatte! Klara: Yes! I'm fired up when I see you!! Sumire: Me too!! Mikan: Oishi nano *eats a samdwich* Ichigo: In all my years Sumire VS Klara beats up Giroro VS Subaro-kun. Sumire VS Klara?; It Did Happened Coord Change Start Sumire: Ganbatte~ Klara: Should I Sumire: Huh?....... Sumire, you go well with the PriPara Police Peace Coord Sumire: PriPara Police Peace Coord but wait, where is Klara? Ichigo: Where? Sumire: She is just with me as I do the coord change. Akane: Hmmm....huh? Look!!! Sango & Yurika: Where......ahhh *accidentaly falls down from their seats* Mikan: A Friends Ticket, nano. And it is snapped, nano *continues eating muffins* Sumire: Don't tell me........Klara snapped her ticket Yurika: Eh, honto ni? Sango: Obviously? Yurika: We better find her! Sumire: She could be anywhere!!! Ann: Klara would definately say that she is just here in PriPara. Sumire: But still......if Klara did snapped her Ticket.......it would be difficult to wake her up. That Klärchen *rips her ribbon off* Ichigo: Klara......and now gone. Ann: No, we found her. Now we just have to....... Akane: She did snapped her Ticket. She looked pale right now. Sango: Got her. All: KLARA!!! Sumire: What should we do now? We must wake her up! Ann: Sango could do the typical prince thing to wake up the sleeping princess. Sango: Ann, you know I still can't do that!!! Ichigo: Well, uh, idea!!! All (ex Ichigo): What!!! Ichigo: Why not use these? Sumire: Prism Stones? Ichigo: Yes! Those Stones carry a powerful one pieces, shoes and hair pieces that I once used, along with my former friends to save Onpu-chan from the Gate of Darknes. Yurika: Eh really? Mikan: What are they called, nano? Ichigo: Well, the Galactical Coords. Each coords represent hope, passion, fortune, happiness, tranquility, intelligence, love and courage. Sumire: Can we wear them? Ichigo: Of course! *as Ichigo handed the stones, a mysterious figure steals the stones away* Yurika: Hey! Mante!! Give us those stones back. Sango: Or "Give those stones back to us" Mysterious Figure: You have to catch me, if you can. Yurika: Mante~ Sumire: Who is that? Ann; And why did she stole the stones? Mikan: I'll save those, *performs an athletic jump* engeru......I'm still hungry, nano Akane: Not even the athletic Mikan can handle it! Sumire: We can't just give up!! Let's follow her!! Yurika: That is one thing I like about my sister. Preview In ordee for the kids to wake up Klara, they must retrieve the Prism Stones from Lady Arachne. However, when Lady Arachne also captured Klara and met a new idol, the kids embark on a new adventure. *Sonata 2 - The Girl Under The Moon Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Roleplays Category:Dress Up! Sonata Category:DUS Arc 1